Sin City
by GlisteningDarkness
Summary: Anastasia Steele has an interview in Las Vegas. However, when her car breaks down in the middle of the Mojave Desert all hope is lost- that is until a limo stops and a beautiful woman offers her a lift into Sin City. Ana is hopeful and excited as she stares in awe at the city lights. Little does she know that soon that hopefulness will be snuffed out by a certain billionaire.
1. Chapter 1

_When you're strange_

_Faces come out of the rain_

_When you're strange_

_No one remembers your name_

_When you're strange_

_When you're strange_

_When you're strange_

Anastasia Steele tapped the steering wheel enjoying the song by The Doors as she drove through the Mojave Desert. She was on her way to Las Vegas for a job interview at The Palace Casino on the strip. She glanced down at the clock on the car's radio. It was nearing five in the afternoon. Her interview was at six and she was definitely cutting it close.  
_Get a move on Ana! This job could change everything for you._

Ana sighed and stepped on the gas. She was doing 120 down the highway when smoke started to puff out of the hood of her car.

"Oh Jesus don't do this to me!" She pulled her car over to the side of the highway. After punching the steering wheel a few times she climbed out of her car and popped the hood. Her car had overheated. She looked around hopeful but there were no cars, no houses, nothing. She was in the middle of the Mojave Desert.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket as a last resort and resisted the urge to through it when she realized she had no service.  
Groaning, she slumped down against the car, sitting on her butt on the side of the road with her head in her hands.

_So much for things changing.  
_…

Ana stretched and rubbed her eyes. She jumped when she realized she had fallen asleep against her car. Eyes scanning her surroundings wildly, it was pitch black outside. She pulled out her phone and checked the time. It was after nine at night.

"I slept for four fucking hours?" She wondered aloud before chucking her phone on the ground beside her. Just as she was about to start crying into her hands she noticed lights coming down the highway in the distance.

"Oh thank God!" She shouted and jumped off her ground, waving her hands like a psycho.

"Please stop." She whispered to herself as the vehicle got closer. It was a stretch limo. The limo looked like it was going to pass her but stopped suddenly. The back window rolled down and she saw a delicate, feminine hand usher for her to come over to the limo. Ana walked over hesitantly before coming face to face with a beautiful blonde women.

"Car trouble? The blonde woman asked with a smirk.

"Yes! Please is there any chance I could get a ride with you into Vegas? I'm already four hours late for a job interview.

The women seemed to take pity on Ana.

"Come on then." The woman said and ushered for Ana to open the door and join her. Ana grabbed her bags from the back of her car and climbed into the limo , sitting across from the beautiful blonde woman.

"Thank you so much!" Ana smiled at the woman. She stretched her hand out to the woman's but the woman just stared at it until Ana withdrew it back, looking embarrassed.

"It's no problem." The woman said. She was staring at Ana with ice blue eyes.

"You are quite beautiful. What's your name?"

Ana blushed and stared down at her hands.

"Anastasia Steele. What about you?"

The woman smiled at Ana.

"Elena Lincoln."  
After about ten minutes of silence Ana could see the lights of the Las Vegas Strip in the distance.  
"Where's your interview?" Elena asked curious.  
"The Palace Casino." Ana answered, not taking her eyes off the beautiful lights in the distance.

Elena chuckled and that got Ana's attention.

"Well , that's quite a coincidenc. A close friend of mine owns that casino."

Ana's eyes look like they are going to bug out of her head.

"Really?"

Elena licked her lips, as if she was thinking about something secret.

"Look, I know you missed your interview. However, why don't I get you an interview with the owner himself?"

Ana was in shock.

"You would do that for me?.."

Elena simply nodded and gave Ana a sympathetic smile. She watched the girl light up like the Fourth of July and instantly felt pity for her.

_It's a shame you won't survive the interview with him. They always die._

The limo started to speed towards the strip with the two women both sitting in silence, lost in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The limo pulled up outside The Palace Casino. Ana grabbed her bags and followed Elena out of the limo.

She stared up in wonder at the casino. It was massive, easily the biggest casino on the strip. Elena stood beside Ana and followed her gaze up at the casino.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Elena leaned in and whispered in Ana's ear. Ana grinned up at her.

"It's positively beautiful." She said in wonder. Elena smirked and linked arms with Ana.

"Well, let's go, shall we?" Ana slung her bags over her shoulder and let Elena lead her into the casino.

The inside of the casino was just as beautiful as the outside. Elena lead Ana to the far right of the casino, to an elevator. She hit the button and they stepped in. When the doors closed Ana noticed Elena looking down at her with a haunting smile. It made Ana kind of uncomfortable but she kept her lips sealed. Elena hit the button that said penthouse and the elevator started to move.

"What's the owner like?" Ana asked as they traveled up towards the penthouse.

"He's amazing. I'm sure he will be quite taken with you." Ana felt a little better but she was quite nervous. After a moment the elevator doors opened up and Ana stepped out. She turned around when she noticed Elena made no move to exit the elevator.

"Aren't you coming?" Ana asked nervously.

Elena gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Actually I have some business to attend to. But no worries. You'll be well taken care of." With that she pressed a button and the elevators closed.

"Wait.." Ana lunged for the elevator door but it was to late, they closed. She sighed and turned around. She was in an all white foyer with a bouquet of red roses in the centre of the room on a white marble table. There was a massive window off to the left showing the entire strip. Ana made her way over to the window and gazed out in wonder.

"So beautiful." She whispered.

"Isn't it?" Said a deep masculine voice.

Ana yelped and turned around too quickly, falling helplessly forward. Big, strong arms caught her before she hit the floor. Her eyes went wide as she gazed up at the man who had caught her from falling. He was impossibly beautiful. Dark black hair, piercing blue eyes, a lot like Elena's and a jawbone that would give Adonis a run for his money. What hit Ana the most though, was the way he was looking at her. It was almost as if he was uncertain about her, or puzzled.

"Um, thank you." Ana managed to say quietly as the man set her back on her feet. He pulled a loose strand of hair from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear, sending an involuntary shiver down her spine.

"I'm sorry I frightened you. My name is Christian Grey. You must be Anastasia Steele." He smirked at her and she blushed.

"Oh, uh yes. How do you know?"

Christian shrugged.

"Elena texted me."

Accepting his explanation, Ana nodded shyly.

They continued to stare at each other before Christian broke his gaze.

"So, what position was it that you were applying for?" Christian asked adjusting his tie absentmindedly.

"I was supposed to have an interview for one of the maid's positions in the hotel but my car broke down, and well since you spoke with Elena you know my predicament. I want to thank you for giving me the opportunity to still have an interview." Ana smiles up at Christian and he blinks a few times.

"Yes, it's no problem. Would you like a glass of wine?"

Ana thinks about it for a second. Wine would calm her nerves. She couldn't stop thinking about how attractive he was.

"Wine would be great."

He nods and heads down a hallway for the kitchen, she presumes. She follows him down the hallway and into a room to the far left. It was a huge open concept kitchen. Christian goes to the fridge and takes out a bottle of wine. He fishes two glasses from the cupboard and sets them on the kitchen island.

"So where are you from?" He asks while he pours the wine.

"Um, Los Angeles." Ana says as she watches him pour the wine. He hands her a glass.

"To new beginnings." He smiles and they clink their glasses.

Ana tasks a small sip of the wine.

"This is really good." She says smiling.

"La Bon Nuit, 1655." He says and Ana blinks at him.

"Wow."

"So, are you married Anastasia?"

Ana doesn't respond for a minute.

"No."

Christian's eyes shoot up to hers.

"Boyfriend?"

Ana simply shakes her head no.

Christian frowns.

"I find that hard to believe."

Ana raises an eyebrow.

"Why? I mean, look at me." She gestures to her own body. She's wearing a red and white sundress, and her hair's in a loose ponytail. She's too skinny and flat chested, not to mention pale as a ghost.

Christian blinks at her.

"You're beautiful Anastasia." He says with a face that shows he's being honest. Ana blushes and looks away.

"Thank you." She says quietly. She peeks up at him and notices him blink a few more times, almost as if he's forgetting himself.

"Anyways, the interview. Look- if you want the maid position- it's yours. However, I think you would be much better suited as my personal assistant." He pauses as if baffled at what he just offered her.

Ana's eyes widen in surprise.

_His personal assistant? He doesn't even know me. I'm not qualified for that kind of position._

"Thank you for your generous offer but a maid position would be great." Christian simply nods and leaves the room. Ana isn't sure if she should follow him so she stays where she is. After a few moments he strolls back into the kitchen holding a set of keys.

"What's that for?" Ana asks him.

He hands her the keys and shrugs.

"Well since you will be working for this casino and you aren't from here I figured you may as well have a room here. Free of charge of course. Are you able to start tomorrow?"

His looks at her dismissively, nothing like the way he was looking at her earlier.

"Sure, that would be great! Thank you so much ."

He nods and says nothing. Ana takes this as her cue to leave and she heads towards the front door with her room keys and bags. She looks at the number on the keys.

_701_

Ana looks at the keys with wide eyes. She is in the hallway and looks at the door in front of her, right across from .

_701_

_Did he seriously just give me a penthouse suite right across the hall from him? I'm not sure what's going on but holy shit!_

Ana unlocks the door and bolts into her hotel room, unaware of Christian watching her through the peephole of his door. When she shuts the door to her room behind her Christian puts his hand on his door and takes a few deep breaths.

_What the fuck is wrong with you, coward. You just gave your dinner a job and a 50,000 dollar a night suite right across the hall._ He sighs and walks over to his piano at the far end of the living room. When he sits down his phone buzzes. He pulls his phone out of his pocket.

**From: Elena**

**How was dinner?**

Christian signs and sends her a short text back.

**To Elena:**

**Dinner now works for me, starting tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ana is awoken by a banging on the door. She yawns as she stretches, climbing out of the king sized bed. Wrapping a pink silk robe around herself, she walks over and opens the door. Standing there is a large mexican woman with a black bun tightly wound atop her head. She has laugh lines and crow's feet. She must be well into her fifties. Despite her big size she had a kind smile on her face which made Ana immediately comfortable.  
"You must be Ana. Welcome. My name is Rosalita and I am the cleaning staff manager."

Ana gives Rosalita a polite hello and Rosalita hands Ana a maid's outfit, much similar to the one Rosalita is wearing. It's a white shirt with a knee length black skirt.

"Do I get a duster with the outfit?" Ana says and Rosita chuckles.

"I'm afraid not Ana. Now listen, you are assigned to the.. " She stops and looks down at her clipboard and then raises an eyebrow at Ana. "This floor. Well across the hall. Mr. Grey's penthouse to be exact."  
Ana raises her eyes in alarm.

"Mr. Grey's penthouse? I could do any other level if you'd like."  
Rosalita shrugs and suddenly there's a bit of dark in her eyes. She pauses and looks into Ana's room a bit.  
"Interesting how he gave you this room. Now you're cleaning his penthouse. Are you sure you're a maid?" She eyes Ana skeptically.

"That's what I applied for. I'm not sure why Mr. Grey gave me this room or assigned me to clean his penthouse but I honestly would of been quite happy just cleaning anything else." Ana gives Rosalita a sympathetic look and Rosalita seems to accept this.

"Just be careful Ana."  
Ana's eyes widen. But before she can ask Rosalita why she should be careful , Rosalita has shut the door and left, leaving Ana holding her maid outfit.

…

An hour later Ana is dressed in her work outfit and is knocking gently on 's door. There's no answer. She knocks harder and still nothing. She takes a deep breath and tries the door handle. It's open. Ana steps inside the door and shuts it behind her.

"Mr. Grey? It's Ana, I'm here to clean your apartment."

There's no answer again and Ana turns to leave but before she opens the door she notices a white piece of paper on the table by the door. She picks it up and glances at it.

_Miss Steele,_

_I am currently indisposed for the day. The apartment is yours to clean. No room is off limits apart from one. You'll know which room it is because it's the only door in the penthouse that's locked.  
P.S_

_I hope your new place is to your satisfaction. If you should need to speak to me at anypoint you may text me. I'll leave my cell number at the bottom of the note._

_C.G_

Ana was bemused at the note. Had he really just given her his cell number? Ana shrugged and set to work cleaning.  
After about five hours the living room, kitchen, library and three bathrooms were all spick and span, not that they weren't nearly perfect already. Ana wiped the sweat off her forehead as she left the library. There was a door right across the hall from the library and Ana walked over to turn the handle. It was locked. This must be the room he told her not to enter, she thought to herself. She took out her cellphone and decided to text .

**To: Christian Grey:**

**I have finished cleaning the apartment Sir, was there anything else you'd like me to do before I leave?  
**Ana sent the text and froze as she heard buzzing coming from the other side of the locked door. It sounded like a cell phone buzzing.  
_Was Mr. Grey inside that room?  
_A chill crept up Ana's spine and she made her way down the hall, away from the locked door. She gathered up her cleaning supplies and abruptly left the penthouse to go to her place across the hall. She shut the door behind her and put the cleaning supplies down. An eerie thought was creeping over her as she leaned against her door.

_What was he doing in that room? _She tried to shake the urge to snoop from her head and stripped off her clothes to go take a shower.

….

_My phone was buzzing and I fetched it out of my pocket. Ana was finished cleaning. I hear a pounding heartbeat outside my door. In a flash I'm at the door with my hand pressed against it. I breath in. It's her. She must have heard my phone but she didn't knock or say anything. Good girl.  
_My thoughts are interrupted when arms snake around my chest and I feel a head rest against my back. I'm immediately annoyed at this interruption.

"Come back to bed Christian." Scarlet mumbles into my back. I turn around and grab her by the neck.  
"I've had just about enough of you. Besides, I have my sites on a new girl to take your place. My hands tighten around her neck and her eyes go wide.

"Also, who the fuck said you could call me by my name." I sink my teeth into her neck and drink until her lifeforce slips away. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ana was drying her hair with a towel after her shower. She was sitting on the bathroom counter deep in thought.  
_Did you seriously just agree to move into a big suite, free of charge and take handouts from a strange, yet attractive man?  
_Ana sighed and shook her head.  
It's not what she had wanted to do by any means but she knew the truth. She had nothing anymore. No family, no friends and she was evicted from her apartment. This job opportunity was all she had. She felt like a common whore just letting Christian Grey give her all these things. She was sure down the line he would want something from her.  
She tried to shake the negative thoughts from her head.  
After she finished drying off her hair she went to her bags and tried to fish out a presentable outfit. It was just after sunset and she wanted to go explore a little bit. She tried on several different outfits before settling on a thigh length red silk dress. It was definitely skimpy but Ana didn't have many dresses to choose from. She paired the dress with red flip flops and cringed at the contrast they had with the dress.  
After a weak attempt at brushing through her hair and apply a bit of mascara she headed out towards the elevators, glancing at Christian's door as she walked by.  
The elevators opened up and Ana made her way towards the entrance of the casino. There were people all over the place. Rich old men with their big breasted blonde trophy wives. Gamblers of all kinds. People shouting in victory at the machines and people shouting obscenities when they lost. Casino's were not Ana's thing so she hurried out of the casino.

The strip was absolutely beautiful. Once again, people everything. There were street performers, big casino's, so many lights. It was hard for her to take in. She walked a few feet then sat down on a bench by the water fountain outside of the hotel. She put her head in her hands and took a few deep breaths.  
"Are you alright?" A familiar masculine voice said close to her ear. Ana lifted her head up slowly and met the gaze of the handsome . She stood up fast and patted down her dress.  
"Oh hi, yes I'm alright. I was just taking a few deep breaths. This city is a bit much." She said gesturing around.

Christian smiled at her and gave her a once, twice over looking at her dress to her shoes. Ana stood nervously.  
"That's a lovely dress Miss Steele. However, you should be in Louis Vuitton's at the very least."  
Ana blushed and looked down at her feet, slightly embarrassed.  
"Well, I should let you get back to your evening Mr. Grey, I'm sure you are a busy man." Ana didn't wait for his response and instead turned to leave. Christian grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
"Actually I have no plans this evening. Perhaps you would like to accompany me to dinner?" His eyes twinkled and Ana blushed.  
Slowly she took her arm back from his.

"That's very kind of you but I don't think it would be appropriate. After all, you are my boss and you've done more than enough for me. Don't let me take up your evening." She smiled politely and Christian narrowed his eyes.

"Please, I insist." His gaze darkened significantly and Ana gulped. He was making her nervous.  
"I appreciate it Mr. Grey, really, I do. But I'm not feeling well so I think I'm going to head to bed. Good night." Before Christian could reply Ana walked hurriedly back into the motel, not looking behind her.

Christian gripped the bench hard.  
_Did she really just turn me down? That's never happened before._

Christian was agitated and turned on at the same time.  
"So much for dinner." He mumbled.

He fished out his phone from his suit pocket.  
**To Elena: **

**My dinner plans were unexpectedly cancelled. Perhaps I can join you for dinner this evening?**

Elena replied back almost immediately.

**To Christian:  
Of course- meet me at my place, dinner's just arrived.  
**

Christian smiled and turned towards the hotel's underground garage.

..

Fifteen minutes later and Christian was speeding out of the strip and into the Mojave Desert. Elena lived in a secluded manor just outside of the city. Christian pulled up to the gates and they opened up automatically. He drove up to the manor and turned off the vehicle making his way to the front door. Elena answered before he could knock. She was wearing a beige pantsuit and her hair was slicked back, making her resemble Sharon Stone in that one move that he couldn't seem to remember.

"It's about time." Elena winked at Christian and ushered him inside. She slipped her hand around his waist and led him to the dining room. Sitting at the table was a small looking teenage girl. She was disheveled and dirty, no doubt a street kid. Christian sighed. Elena loved the homeless. She had told him before that it was her way of cleaning up the streets. Christian sat down at the table and Elena joined. They sat on either side of the homeless girl. She looked so out of place and frightened.

"So, is supper going to be ready soon?" The girl asked, she was clearly hungry. Christian pitied her but didn't let it show.

_Let's just get this over with Elena, fuck sakes._

Elena grinned at the poor girl. Well now that our final guest has arrived we can dig in." Suddenly Elena pounced on the girl and ripped out her jugular immediately. Christian's hunger took over all his senses and grabbed the girls now limp wrist, sucking the life out of her. The girl screamed a few times until silence fell on her lips. After a few moments she was dead.

Christian and Elena sat on the floor facing each other with the dead girl in the middle. They had completely drained her dry. Elena licked some blood off her fingers and Christian just sat there, finally coming off his blood lust high.

"I'm surprised you came to dinner Christian." Elena said absentmindedly. "Not to mention you have the girl working for you now. I thought I was bringing you a treat and you give your food a job."  
Christian shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure why I did that. She's incredibly attractive for one, and she didn't throw herself at me. Plus, I figured she must need a place to stay when she took my offerup on a free suit so quickly."

Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you care about humans?"

Christian rolled his eyes and stood up.  
"Don't be stupid. I don't care about humans- this was just an exception." Christian nodded at Elena and made his way out of the dining room.

"Are you going to turn her?" Elena asked. Christian froze in his place and turned around to give Elena a stern look.

"Absolutely not."

Before Elena could respond Christian was out the door and in his car.

As Christian was speeding back towards the strip memories of the past started to haunt him.

_476 A.D __Romulus, the last of the Roman emperors in the west, was overthrown by the Germanic leader Odoacer, who became the first Barbarian to rule in Rome. The order that the Roman Empire had brought to western Europe for __**1000 **__years was no more. Christian Greyzoculeeds was one of the last remaining Roman soldiers. He was half dead after the final battle and found himself lost somewhere in the woods outside Persia, or what is now known as Iran. It had been days since he had food or water and he had an arrow stuck through his chest. He knew it was only a matter of time before he died.  
He stopped to lean against a tree and perhaps take his last breaths when he heard branches crunching nearby._

"_Who is there?" He tried to shout, gasping in pain._

"_Fear not my boy, for your savior has come." Said a masculine voice. He turned his head and saw a man with fiery red hair cascading down his back. He was dressed like a soldier but had no marks on him, as if he'd never seen battle._

"_God?" Christian mumbled and the man laughed._

"_Oh no my dear boy. I am far more powerful than your God and I have come to save you. Do you want to be saved?" He bent down and his face was just inches from Christians. Christian choked out a yes and suddenly the man was on top of his biting deeply into his throat. Christian tried to scream and fight back but he was too weak.  
The man continued to drink from Christian until Christian went limp. The man stopped before he reached the brink of death and opened up his wrist. He put it up to Christian's lips and smiled as the blood trickled into his throat.  
Suddenly Christian's eyes shot open and he felt as if a hot dagger was being rammed down his throat. He tried to move the man's hand away and couldn't. The man finally took his hand away and Christian was on his back screaming and clutching his throat._

"_I forgot to mention , this hurts quite a bit." The man chuckled and leaned against the tree. _

_After what felt like hours Christian jumped up to his feet. Everything was heightened, beautiful and serene. He stared around in wonder. He hadn't noticed that the man had left until he was back, dragging an old woman with him. The woman was kicking and screaming and the man was laughing._

"_What is this?" Christian asked bemused._

_The man threw the old woman at Christian's feet.  
"It's time to feed my boy. Drink her blood and you'll live forever. " The old woman grabbed Christian's legs and pleaded with him._

"_Please don't ! I beg you! I have children! A family." _

_Christian looked at the man and shook his head._

"_I will not!" He shouted. He reached down and helped the woman to her feet. Suddenly the man was behind her and snapped her neck in one twist._

"_No!" Christian shouted catching the now dead lady._

"_Drink!" The man shouted. _

_Christian stared down at the dead woman and felt something inside him that he had never felt before. It was a hunger so strong that he didn't even realize until he was already in the woman's throat._

"_Ha ha that's it my boy! Good job!" The man patted Christian on the back. After Christian was finished and fell onto his back and stared up at the sky, satiated from the blood. The man laid down beside him._

"_Who are you?" Christian asked simply._

"_You may call me Jack." The man said._

Christian snapped out of his daydream and continued to drive back to the strip.


End file.
